Technical Field
The invention relates to a monitoring system and, in particular, to a monitor system for monitoring the operation status of a machine.
Description of Related Art
In modern factories, CNC (computer numerical control) machines have become indispensable tools for accomplishing various machining operations such as cutting or drilling.
A factory may have tens of, or even hundreds of, CNC machines. For monitoring the operation status of each CNC machine, for example, whether the CNC machine is under operation or not, each CNC machine may be installed with a monitoring program for generating data reflecting the operation status of the machine. The CNC machine may provide the above-mentioned data to the administrator of the factory by connecting to a server via an interface.
However, the monitoring programs installed in CNC machines of different venders are different. Therefore, if machines from different venders (such as 10 different venders) are within the same factory, the manufacturer must purchase different monitoring programs (such as 10 different programs), which no doubt increases costs.